We Meet Again
by Maddie0044
Summary: Rory just left the campaign trail and has be offered a job at the New York Times. Logan is still in Palo Alto but travel back Home for a while. They run into each other at a party. Could they get back together? Rogan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return Home

After leaving the campaign trail as a journalist, I Rory Gilmore was just offered a job at the New York Times. "_My dream job, this is what I have always wanted_," she whispered to herself. _"After all I've been through this good this is very good."_ She immediately called her mother,

"Hi you've reached Lorelei… and Luke," he chimes in. "We can't get to the phone right now or we are just too lazy to get up." Lorelei says. "So leave a message after the beep." _Beep _

"Mom, are you there?" "Mom I know your home, so pick up please."

"Hey honey sorry about that, what's up?"

"I got a job at the New York Times!" I shouted into the phone.

"Oh My God, Rory I am so proud of you."

"You're always proud of me, mom."

"Wait does this mean you're in town?" My mom questioned.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." I said as I honked the horn of my car.

"You're home!" She said as she ran out the door.

"MOM" I shouted as I climb out of my car.

"RORY" She shouted back.

"I missed you so much, mom" I said as I hug her.

"Ya, me too kid, me too."

"Let's go to lo Luke's!" I exclaimed.

"Um… hold on hun, I have something to tell you."

"Oh no did you and Luke break up or something?"

"No! God no! Why would we break up?"

"Oh, then what happened?" I questioned.

"Your Grandma called, she's throwing a big party and you're expected to attend."

"Well, what is the big deal then?" What was so big that my mom had to tell me about this party?

"Do you know whose going to be there at this party?" she asked cautiously. I shook my head slowly, pondering her question. Who the hell could be at this party that was so important? Then it came to me.

"Logan?"

"Ya, the party's Friday night." Great just great just when I was getting over him he has to come back into to my life. This was going to be the worst party ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for reading my very first fan fiction, this is so exciting. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I would be alternating POVs between Rory and Logan, so this chapter will be in Logan POV. **

Chapter 2:Home

I was sitting in first class on my way to New York, my mind was thinking about her. I couldn't decide if I want to visit her or not. Rory my Ace, I missed her terribly and in the past year of being apart, I had become a mess.

"Mr. Huntzberger" I look up to see a flight attendant staring at me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"Ah Scotch"

"Here you go," she said as she placed the drink down.

"Thank you," I said as my mind quickly drifted off.

"_Can I help you?" A girl who had brown hair asked._

"_No Thanks" I quickly replied. "Don't put your number, don't put your number," I yelled at Finn._

"_I'm not putting my number; I'm putting your number, Finn exclaimed._

"_That's my room" I heard the girl say as I turned around._

_I looked at the girl, "ok put my number," I said._

Remembering that day made me hurt inside, I would never be able to get over her. Now all I wanted to do was get of this plane and run to her.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing soon so please fasten your seatbelts." I heard the pilot say. It had been a long five hour flight. I hadn't been back to New York since I left. Rory called several times and so did Lorelei, they left messages but I didn't listen to them. Since I left everybody started to worry about me, Honor, Collin, Finn, even my dad. Just because I started drinking a lot more than usual doesn't mean they had to worry. The plane had finally landed; I made my way through the gate and to baggage claim where hope to see Rory but instead saw Honor.

"Hey baby brother, what are you not happy to see me?" she asked.

"No I am, it just…"

"You were expected someone else"

I shrugged; she probably didn't even know I was in town.

"Is this someone a girl who has brown hair and blue eyes that you just happened to have dated in collage?" she questioned.

"Maybe but doesn't matter."

"Well luckily for you; you have been invited to a party at Emily and Richard Gilmore's house and I heard that she was in town."

"Wonderful" I said sarcastically "when's the party"

"Friday"

"Friday it is then" This was my chance to win her back.

I walked up to Emily and Richard's door and rang the doorbell. A maid quickly opened the door and nodded her head in hello. I walked over to the bar where surprisingly I hear an Australian voice greet me.

"Hello mate what have you been up to, I certainly didn't expect you here."

"Finn my man, I know but who couldn't resist an open bar."

"Says the man who has a black card burning a hole in his pocket."

"Ya Ya enough chit chat, is she here?" I questioned

"I don't know, I haven't seen her but I have seen her mother with that diner guy."

"Luke"

"Excuse me?"

"Luke, the diner guy?"

"Oh yes, that's his name, Luke."

"So is Collin here too?"

"Yes, he was somewhere gallivanting around with Steph."

"Well, then I guess I will make the rounds then."

"Ok, we will meet back here in 20 minutes or so for a sub party then?"

"Sounds perfect Finn."

I made my rounds rather quickly before running into Emily and Richard.

"Lovely party you have here Emily," I said

"Why thank you Logan, I was not a where you were coming tonight, I thought you were in Palo Alto?"

"Oh Yes I was but I decided to come home for a visit."

"Well it's always nice to visit," Richard said.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well Please excuse us while we finish our rounds," Emily said.

"Yes please do, it was nice to see you again Richard and Emily." I nodded and returned to the bar where I waited for Finn.


End file.
